


A fresh start

by Pelicanoox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelicanoox/pseuds/Pelicanoox
Summary: What happend in 6x22 after Rumbelle left the cave where they found baby Gideon. One-shot





	A fresh start

They stayed in each other's arms for a long moment. She was holding Gideon and he was holding – her. They were happy as it should have ever been, but good enought to be true, he pulled apart.

“We should get out of the cave” he said and he was right, both of them were happy but they couldn't stay there forever. He fixed her ankle so she could start walking to get out of this place. She was so discrated by Rumple and Gideon that she had forgotten how horrifying that place was. He said that it was a happy ending and she couldn’t stop thinking whether it included her or not. She wasn't sure about what to do with their relationship, yet. But she did want his help to raise Gideon and she knew that he wanted that too.

“Rumple,” she started once they were outside the cave, still holding Gideon. He looked at her, puzzled, like he had no idea of what she was going to say “after what happend to Gideon I wonder if I would have been a good mother...”

“Belle you would-“

“No, Rumple, let me finish.” She said interrupting him, “I gave our son away, thinking it would be best for him. Because of that we almost lost him... I don't know what I would do without you, thanks to you he's not lost” she stop at this moment to look at his watered eyes so she could find the strength to continue, “I need you Rumple, more than just weekends or holidays, I need your help to raise Gideon”

She knew he wouldn't deny her, especially this. But then, before she could wonder what was he thinking his lips were in hers, his hands traveled, one to her waist and another to cup her check. For a moment it felt like heaven, it felt like - forgiveness–

Forgiveness, that was why she was avoiding to kiss him, she knew how intoxicating this kiss was and the moment she kissed him she remembered al the happy memories of their marriage, she wanted him back as much as he wanted her. But there were things that still unresolved then she pulled back.

He blushed hard when she did that. Wanting him to be the father of their child didn't mean she wanted to be her wife again. He should not have kissed her. “I'm sorry, Belle”

“It's ok, Rumple.” She said, she didn't want to say that she wanted him to kiss her again but words failed her. “I need to change clothes” she said – actually she wanted to change the subject. He poofed them back to the shop.  
“You can take the back, I'll be waiting here for you.” He also needed a change but it was easily for him, in a slap of his fingers he was on another suit.

While he waited for Belle he couldn't stop wondering how to tell her he wanted to be more than just Gideon's father. Walking around the shop he found something that helped him- her wedding ring.

“Well, Gideon is asleep..” he turned to see his wife dressed in a blue beautiful dress. Don't be a coward, you can do this. He said to himself.

There she was looking at him expecting him to say something about what she just said. She knew he had used magic to change, but it didn't matter.

“Belle...” he finally responded but it was not what she had been expectintg, “I know i've hurt you in ways I didn't even think it was possible, but I'm also trying my best to make it up for you,” he approached her and she could tell he was holding something but didn't know what, “ I may have been a horrible husband and even a bad friend when you needed me,” now he was wrong, he hurted her, yes but she never thought he was a horrible husband, “but Belle, I love you, and if I could I would go back in time just to tell myself how stupid I was for deceiving you.” She felt the tears falling from her checks, she had already told him to forget about what happened on that days but it seemed that he didn’t believe it.

“Rumple, I forgive you”

“That is not just what I want Belle” he paused so he could bring one of his hands to her check and look into the deep of her eyes, “I want to be more to you than just your son's father, I want to be on your side by the rest of my life and be the man you deserve, be the best man I can be, that's why I need to ask,” he opened his hand so she could see there was a ring in there – her wedding ring  
“Will you marry me again, Belle?”

“Oh Rumple,” that was everything she wanted, she would be brave now, words would not fail her this time. “I will not marry you,” he shocked and let the tears fall off his eyes too, but she continued, “I will not marry you because we are already married. I love you, and I know this time you'll make right choices.” She took the ring from his hand and put it on her finger again.

“Then, can we start again?” he asked and she was not impressed he didn’t believe it was true.

“Of course, Rumple” she looked up to kiss him, and he returned the kiss just as she wanted. Gods, how she missed moments like this. He pulled her close as he kissed her again, she could feel his love as his hands traveled to her hair and she couldn’t help hugging him as they kissed – and they couldn’t stop kissing, taking little pauses so they could breathe. Both were enjoying the moment when his phone started ringing. They broke apart, that was the last thing she wanted but she kept holding him as he answered it.

“Yes” he said, a little impatient and she could tell why. “That's nice, I'm glad for you Henry” which means it was henry everything may have worked, “I'll think about that, thank you.” He pulled away from her as he locked the phone.

“It was henry, he said everything is ok and he wants us to attend to a meeting in granny's tonight, you can go if you want and I stay here to take care of Gideon.”

“Why don't you want to go?” she asked, she wanted to go, but not alone, she wanted everyone to know that they were together once again.

“Belle, I'm not such a friend for this town and yet, someone has to take care of Gideon.”  
“Rumple, Gideon can come with us, and I don't want to go alone, if not for them, then go there for me, I'm giving a damn to what they'll think about it I just want everyone to know that we're back”

“It's ok Belle, then, I'm going, but for you.” She smiled and went to the back of the shop gesturing him to follow her.

“Have I already said how pretty you look in this dress?”

She smiled, remembering the first time he said it and how it ended after she kissed him for that. But, once again she changed the subject.

“Now, that we're married again aren't you going to dance with me?”

“Well, how could I forget,” he slapped his finger and music started playing as he standed his hand for her, “care to dance, Mrs. Gold?”

She took his hand and came closer to him, and they started dancing, now it wasn't much of a big room like in their first dance or even like in the dark castle, but it was perfect just the way it was. Slow and breath-taking. Her eyes never leaving his, there was a look of love in his eyes, true love. And, once again, she 6 him, and it felt good as they danced it felt even better than the first time they done it. But then, Gideon started crying and they have to draw their attention to the little child.

* * *

 

That night Granny's was a start to a new happy moment for everyone especially Rumple, everyone were looking at him. It semmed that for the first time he was happy with this people and not feeling out of place. But the best part of it was that he could hold gideon as his wife was by his side. It was his happy ending, it was perfect.

* * *

 

"It was not so bad in granny's, was it?" Belle asked him after she put Gideon in his little basket so he could sleep soundly on their side.

"Sweetheart, nothing can be that bad when I'm with my family" he said, and she smiled as she sitted in the corner of the bed, next to him.

"I'll take a shower, join me?" she asked

"You can take it, I'll go downstairs to eat something, you know I'm not a fan of granny's food." she didn't like his reply, the Dark One doesn't need to eat, why wouldn't he want to take a shower with her? They done that so many times before, what changed? But she went to the shower anyway

When she entered their room again he was there, lying on the bed already in his night clothes and he was reading something. She paused when she saw what he was reading.

"Her handsome hero, why are you reading it?"

"I've just started, I promised I would be the best husband I can be for you, even if that means I'll have to read it so you'll have someone to talk about this book" he said as he closed the book and dropped it behind his pillow.

"I don't think behind the pillow is the best place to put a book" she said as she approached the bed and sat next to him. He gave her the book so she could put it somewhere else, and came back to lie next to him. "Thank you for doing this to me" she said.

"Reading a book?"

"No" she laughed "everything, helping me with Gideon, being here, by my side, my husband"  
"It's my preassure sweetheart" and then he kissed her.

"How I love this kiss, Rumple," she said after he pulled back.

"Do you think my kiss is better than will's?" he asked and many thoughts ran into her head at the moment. Will was not a bad kisses but he never made her feel the same way Rumple does, he never made her head spin or her heart beat like this. Why would Rumple ever thing will would be better than him?

"Of course it is. Rumple I love you, a true love's kiss is something that nothing compares to." she kissed him again to show that, "see, it's magical Rumple!"

He kissed her again, and again... This time neither Henry or Gideon would stop them.

End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it :)  
> It was my first time writing, so please, comment what you think about it!


End file.
